Doki Doki Sayori
by RandomGuyWrites
Summary: What if the world you have been "living" in turned out to be fake and you were sent to the real world? Inspired by many stories of Doki Doki Literature Club
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC, all rights go to Team Salvato and Dan Salvato

CH.1

What would you do if your reality turned out to be false and everything you've been "living" turned out to be fake?

Cold...

So Cold...

Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes to see that I am in a forest in what seemed to be.

"Winter?... but I thought..." I notice something else. "Yuri? Monika? Natsuki? Anon? Where are you guys?" I spin around to see... no one.. Where were they? We were just in the clubroom just a couple of seconds ago... I feel cold... so cold. I try to huddle myself for warmth and move inside the forest. "It so cold." It truly was cold, it felt as though I was on fire. And the fact that I was only in my uniform didn't really help either.

I trail along the snow, for what felt like minutes. Those turned into hours, and then what felt like years had gone by. I felt exhausted after walking this far. I had almost given up hope when I saw a road. This was only a spark of the hope I was feeling, because in the distance I could see a light. The light was getting brighter. I hoped that this was my safe haven. And just as I had hoped the source of the light stopped a couple of meters away from me. And man or a boy ,I was quite dazed to tell who this was, came up to me.

"HEY! are you okay?!" he exclaimed. I could only make up a small response of groans. So the this person carried me into his car in a panic. He quickly put a blanket on me. "OK don't worry my house is just a few minutes away!" For around the 15-minutes he drove I quickly became wide awake. He apparently didn't notice this, so I took this time to see who or what he was. He was boy, around my age I presumed and he reminded me of Anon. It wasn't long before we reached his house, where he pulled out his phone and quickly tried to phone the ambulence. I stopped him before this. I did not want to become a burden to him.

"WAIT STOP!" I shrieked, in response to this he jumped. There was a moment of silence. This was shortlived however, as the man calmed down and spoke a response.

"Are you sure? Most people would go to hospital after what happened."

"Yes I'm sure! Please put the phone down," I begged him. And sure enough he put his phone down.

"Well atleast let me invite you into my house." I agreed with this plan. I did need answers of what was going on and where I am. As he invited me in. He runs into his living room into another. Then he gently asked, "Would like some hot coco?" I nod as a response. After awhile we were sitting in the living room sipping a warm cup of hot coco. It tasted like it was the best thing I had ever had.

Afterward the questioning began. Questions like: Why were you out there? Who are you? I answer all the questions he has.

"Well my name is Sayori, I am 18-years old and I really have no idea how ended up there. Last thing I remember I was in the LIterature Cl-" I was cut off.

"Wait Sayori! Tell me who is in that club!"

"Well there is Monika the president, Yuri, Natsuki and my childhood friend recently joined also! His name is Anon."

"Wait are you screwing with me? There is no way that your actually Sayori from the DDLC game." I was a bit confused by this. What did he mean by DDLC game? This just sparked even more questions I had for him.

"Wait what do you mean by game? And I am Sayori."

"Bull, welp show me proof that you are Sayori." As he says this he notices my uniform. And draws the conclusion himself. "Well I'll be darned, looks like I got my proof right here. No one in there right mind would go outside in that." He points at my uniform. "And the looks of the uniform. Well I guess you are the real deal."

"Of course I am!" I blurt out. "Now answer my question!"

"Your question? Oh wait ok."

I listened to what he meant by DDLC game. He explains that my world is just a game called Doki Doki Literature Club made by Dan Salvato and his team Team Salvato. I also explains the plot for me. He explains that in the beginning everything is okay. Anon and I walk to school, he joins the club and afterward Anon and someone in the club get into a "relationship". I see this and fall into depression. Monika also boosts my depression so I would be driven to commit suicide. Afterward the game resets. However I apparently am deleted and is kick out from the story itself. Something similar happens to Yuri and Natsuki. This drives Yuri to stabbing herself. Which leads to Act 3 after Yuri and Natsuki are deleted. This is where the player and Monika stay for a "eternity" and if Monika is deleted the game proceeds into Act 4. In which I become president and become like Monika. And then the end credits.

I find this story hard-to-believe, however my jaws drop after seeing the evidence he provided. He started up DDLC and started a new game for me. The story progress the same way I remember it. I greet Anon and then we walk to school. He showed me let's plays of DDLC which in it showed events in which he told me. I was stunned at this fact. And then I bellow up into tears. The boy tries to comfort me, however it is no use.

"So it wasn't real? The clubroom, Anon, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika. Were they all fake? My memories... "Seeing as I think back I can't seem to recall my parents or... anythings else really except for the Literature Clubroom. The boy sees his futile efforts and decides to leave me alone. I sob myself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

I wake up to the smell of bacon in the air and sizzling of meat. I enter the boy's kitchen and he is cooking what seems like a hearty breakfast, eggs with bacon and toast. The aroma is enough to make my mouth water and I start drooling.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead!" he talks to me in glee. "You going to have breakfast?"

"YES!" I shriek out in excitement as my stomache grumbles with hunger. My face turns red afterward and the boy just laughs it off. I laugh along with him... I haven't felt like this in awhile. The laughter dies down as we prepare our selves to eat. I quickly gobble down my food and ask for seconds. I haven't eaten anything since that night... The boy yields over more bacon and eggs. I thank him and gobble that down too. "Thank you... Uh?..." ...I don't know his name yet.

"Paul, just call me Paul." Why does that sound so familiar?

"Well... thank you Paul!"

"No problem, if you need anything just let me know." I frown at this fact. I don't want to be a burden to him, because of my selfishness...

"It's okay Paul... I think I should take my leave..." I whisper. I get up and turn to go to the door. I jump. Something had grabbed my hand or someone. I turn around to see Paul grabbing onto my hand. His grip is getting tighter by the second. I look into his eyes and he looks at mine. Our gazes at locks onto each other for lasts what seems like minutes. I break the silence, " Paul please let go of my hand." Paul refuses to do so. He seem rather mad at me.

"Look,Sayori, I am not letting you go out there on your own and letting you freeze to death."

"Bu-"

"No buts. I am not letting you leave, and don't try to use 'but I'll just be a burden to you' or 'but if I stay here I will be being selfish'." I was both in awe and confusion. How did he know what i was thinking? Then it hits me, he had played DDLC hasn't he? I bet he can read me like a book. "And if anyone is being shellfish it's me." I pulls me into his arms and gives me a long,warm embrace. "Also I won't let anything happen to you." I struggle to get out of this ,however stop and take this embrace.

"Thank you ,Paul, thank you so much!" I cry tears of happiness. Then I decide to laugh a bit.

"What so funny?" questions Paul while smiling, I think he knows what I noticed.

"Was that a pun? I do like jokes but Shellfish?"

"So you caught onto that didn't you?" I nod and we laugh histerically. This was the beginning of our new friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

After all this commotion we decide to find out what was really going on. I explain to him what had happened.

"Well first, I was with Ano-" I was cut off abruptly by Paul.

"You were with Anon and walked to school together. Then you beckoned him to join you- I mean Monika's literature club." I nod as a response still not grasping th fact that he probably knew everything. "Then after he comes over and meets Nat,Yuri, and Monika."

"Wait.. who's Nat?

"Natsuki's name shortened." Nat... Huh I like it. "Afterward that when you ended up in the real world?"

"Yup! thats what happened. After that everything else is sort of a blur. I just remember waking up in that forest." I shudder at this nightmarish memory "Then I walked out of the forest and got to the road where I met you..."

"Hmm.. Wait was there anything around you when you came?"

"Not that I know of. I was feeling way too cold to think much." I wasn't thinking much at all other than to keep on moving foward. "Hey ,Paul?"

"Hmmm? What is it Sayori?"

"Hey you think that we could go back there and search for clues?" Paul seems to think over it for a second and then looks at me.

"In this weather? I don't know if you have noticed Sayori it's like -10 degrees out there and the way you're dressed... I think you'll freeze to death." I look at myself. I am still in my school uniform. A grey blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped with a red ribbon. My skirt was dark-blue and I had a white knee-socks and blue-tipped slippers. He is right in this clothing I would either freeze to death searching for clues or have to stay Paul's house while he does all the work.

"Well do you have a coat I can borrow or..?"

"Well, I do have a better idea..." I was curious of what idea he had in mind. "Sayori since you will be staying in this house we will need to shop for supplies." I knew where this was headed...

"So you suggest we go shopping? Can we start the search first?"

"Let's just get you some essentials. Coats, boots, gloves, and other necessities you many need." That sound like alot... "The quicker the better you are ill equip to go outside, let alone search for clues if your friends are here."

"Bu-"

"Remember what I said Sayori? No buts." I decided not to argue with him since I knew that there was no point in arguing with him. He is stubborn, but kinda c... Not the time to think these things. I clasp his hand and drag him along with me to the car. He drive us to a nearby town and stops at a clothing store called, "Maya". The amount of clothing they had there was astounding. Thing I have never seen before. There were hats, gloves, boots, coats, and other winter gear. T-shirts with colorful designs on them. It was wonderful to look at. I suppose never actually being to a store, being a game character and all, then suddenly being in one changes alot of things. I bolt down aisles picking out what I need: Pajamas, Winter gear, t-shirts, some pants, and other thing. I bring them over to the store clerk who comes up with the total of $112.21. I gasp at this amount. I try to place some items back I am immediatly stopped. Paul, who has been following me around, stops me and says.

"Stop,Sayori, I will pay for this."

"Wait-" But without hesitation he takes out cash and hands it over to the clerk. Then the items are put in a bag and given to me. Paul pats me on the head and says.

"Let me be selfish a little, OK?"

We carry out the clothing outside. We get into the car and start driving to where Paul had found me. During the ride I put on my boots, gloves, hat and coat. In just a few moments, we arrive. Suprisingly the tracks I had left behind were still there but barely visible. We follow these track all the way to where I supposely first entered this world. We examine around the area. There seems to be nothing.

"Well there seems to be nothing here you sure you didn't see anything Sayori?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" I wasn't really sure.

"Well this might have been pointless... Hey want to head back to town for lunch?" I let out a big sigh.

"Okay, fine..." He wasn't wrong there seemed like there wasn't anything really out here. Not a single soul, except us.

We got into the car and drove off. Out of the corner of my eyes I swear I saw something... Something smiling...

 **A/N: Man, two short chapters... I need to work on the chapters a little longer... I will be also starting a new series. I won't abandon this one although some feedback would be nice.**


End file.
